Do You Want to Melt in My Flames?
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: More and more news are arriving of a potential magical war breaking out thanks to the Ancestral Witches' hunger for power and Marion is so tired of having to be composed and calm with all that burden on her shoulders because that's the proper behavior of a queen. She just wants to fall into Oritel and the inner world they share. Part 1 of "Creatures of Fire and Crowns".


**A/N: I have zero idea where this idea came from but it really insisted to be written so here you have it. First time writing a Marion/Oritel-centric story so I will really appreciate the feedback.**

The door opened and the sound of his steps had a smile crawling on her face even with all the raging thoughts in her head that slowed down and retreated a little as his presence washed over her, pulling her feelings for him forward instead. And she could focus on that because the night was theirs and she didn't have to be queen until the morning. She could be his.

Her fingers finally stilled, stopping their torture of her vanity. "Took you long enough," she said–not blaming him since she knew that being king left him unable to control some things–as she got up from her chair, the nightgown she was wearing so much lighter than her royal attire and allowing her to move faster and easier.

She got to him in no time and wrapped her arms around his neck to feel his coming to rest on her hips and it was heavenly after being deprived of his touch all day. Even if they weren't drowned in the problems peeking on the horizon, they were always surrounded by people and couldn't fall into each other so she appreciated the feeling of him leaning into her now that they were alone at last.

"I'm here," he said now that he was free of the royal duties that had kept him away from her, his voice gentle and reassuring. He gave her a smile that was a very much appreciated reminder of how profoundly hers he was since no one else ever got to see it and raised a hand to cup her cheek.

Normally, she would let herself enjoy the contact but today it just wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted all he would give and, luckily for her, that was everything.

She pulled him into a kiss, her hands sliding over his arms to feel the muscles underneath and her tongue teasing over his lips before he opened them for her and let his breath fill her lungs. She melted in his embrace as he pulled her closer, his hand on her back and pressing her into him while the other one slid off her face and down her neck, looking to spark her desire. The teasing touch of his warm skin sent a shiver through her that shook her whole body like the roar of a dragon and awoke every part of her being, setting free her love and hunger for him.

She pulled away to breathe, the need so consuming that she had to do something, had to feed it or it would eat her whole. And those moments left her feeling more like a dragon rather than a human being, powerful, unhinged and fiery, with passion exploding from her and sweeping away everything in its way, but he was never afraid. He just held on to her and left himself in her hands, trusting that her spark would keep him warm instead of destroying him, and she needed to touch every part of his body, leave traces of her heat all over him and make him hers even though he already was. She wanted him to lose control along with her.

She grasped at his crown and got it off of him–it was always the first to go, making the corners of his lips twitch up at the sign of possessiveness as he was now hers and not the kingdom's ruler–tossing it in the direction opposite of the bed. She didn't want either one of them stepping on it when they were too consumed with each other and getting hurt as they had to pull away to deal with a wound left by it. It was torturous enough as it was with its weight and the small sigh that left Oritel made her crave to hear it shatter but she knew not to hold her breath. The plush carpet that covered the entire floor and was just as heavy would absorb the impact and make the landing soft like it was a cloud she'd placed the crown on instead of throwing it carelessly to the ground.

She moved to take off the golden belt as well, making quick work of it to free Oritel from the role of the king he'd been stuffed into. It yielded instantly under her deft touch, allowing her to move on to the white cloth underneath and get rid of it and the royal family crest framed in gold at the top of it. Next was the metal headpiece which she had to move out of his grasp to set aside but she was quickly in front of him again, the fur cape falling off his shoulders as she unfastened it, Oritel keeping still and making the process of undressing him easier and quicker.

She'd hated all the parts of his outfit, for it'd used to take her forever to get rid of them and she hadn't wanted to use magic and make him feel like he was just there to be stripped and used. But she'd learned to deal with each piece of clothing and the specific order in which they had to come off to leave his body naked for her appreciation. She could undress him swiftly and without any fumbling now, with nothing to stand a chance against her passion for him – not any royal symbols or the specific sequence in which his outfit was put together and, therefore, taken apart.

She pulled at the last layer of clothing that was covering him, reveling at the feeling of his skin under her palms as more of it was revealed with the fabric falling away.

Oritel joined her, his own hands tugging at his bodysuit and pulling it down now that his own impatience had been awoken. He had to pull away from her to get off the boots and the suit and kick them aside where they wouldn't get in their way which left him only in his underwear for her eyes to drink in the sight of his body and he let her enjoy it.

She stepped closer again since she didn't want to just watch and pressed a palm against the muscles of his abdomen as she used her other hand to draw him into a kiss that he was quick to respond to. He lost his initiative, though when her hand slid down and over his already hardening erection. She drew a moan from him when she let her fingers grasp at it and he broke the kiss, his concentration lost as he tangled his fingers in her hair slowly, as if he was too distracted to remember how the action was done.

It was good then that she'd gotten rid of all the pins and pearls in her hair which he usually took his time taking out–to both their enjoyment–as he didn't look like he was in the state to do that right now. It seemed like the negative atmosphere was getting to him as well and he, too, just wanted to sink into her if the way he was holding on to her was any indication. And her impatience had prompted her to release her hair from the rigid hairdo she wore it in to allow them both to bask into the feeling of him threading his fingers through the long strands.

She opened her eyes to find that his were still closed as he was enjoying the contact, the blissful expression on his face pulling her lips into a smile before she leaned in to kiss his neck. She pressed her whole palm against his length and rubbed it torturously slowly, keeping him in place with her other hand on his neck so that it was her who controlled the pace. All he could do was hold on to her waist and sigh and moan quietly as she moved her hand just barely and covered his neck in kisses.

She moved down his chest where she allowed herself to bite and mark him since no one but him and her would see because he was only hers and she was the only one who knew all of him. And she was the only one who knew the way his breathing quickened and his muscles relaxed under her lips as she kissed all the tension of the day away, tension that she knew too well herself.

His hand fell out of her hair–allowing her more freedom of movement–and to her shoulder as her actions remained the only thing on his mind, chasing away everything that was making his muscles stiff and tense. There was no fight left in him, only surrender to her caresses now that he was safely tucked away in her embrace. And he could be as soft as he wanted, as soft as she made him.

She kissed her way down his torso, feeling him melting into her more and more every time her lips met his skin, reacting naturally to her love and making her feel like a living, breathing woman and not just a porcelain soulless doll with a smile painted on her face to stay there forever. Her hand was squeezing his length slightly, feeling him throb in anticipation and want, while the other was traveling down his back as she raked her nails over his skin to peel away the stiffness and drag him into the world of her being where it was just the two of them surrounded by the flames of her desire that burned everything else away. She felt every little ripple of movement in his muscles as she made her way lower and lower until she was on her knees in front of him and her access to his skin was being obstructed by his underwear.

She let go of his length, sensing the disappointment he exhaled, and didn't wait to get her fingers under the waistband of his underwear, letting her nails scrape against his lower abdomen which had him gasp and fill his lungs with air right on her whim. She pulled down the fabric, letting it drop around his ankles, but her hands were instantly on his thighs, trapping him in place and not allowing him to step out of his underwear. He didn't need to. All he needed to do was be hers. Stop thinking, give up control and sink into her feelings for him.

She dipped even lower and kissed his inner thigh, above his knee, and moved upwards, barely taking her lips off his skin as she did so, letting her teeth graze at the sensitive flesh occasionally. She controlled her pace closely and kept it slow while his breathing turned shallower and more rapid. He was losing his control over himself and she wasn't going to stop until she got him to cross over and join her on the side of wildness.

She kissed her way to the top of his thigh before pulling away for a moment and leaning in to place a kiss right next to the base of his penis. The quiet moan tangled in the air that left him had her smile against his skin before she moved to his other thigh to repeat the whole process. She'd get his voice out to caress her when his eyes couldn't stay open for his gaze to do so. They were still on her now, though, giving her the opportunity to pass her desire into him.

She licked the underside of his erection, dragging her tongue from the base to the tip as she made sure his eyes were looking directly into hers, into the depths of her soul where all her want was gathered and his gaze was enough to set it off and she took him into her mouth, his lips parting to let out a groan.

She felt the arousal dripping from her as the wetness of her mouth engulfed him and his voice couldn't resist the pull of her heat. She moved her lips up and down his length, alternating slow and fast, letting her tongue caress his skin and make him throb as his harsh breaths filled her ears, calling to the wild passion inside her, and his hands grabbed on to her shoulders to ground him in her world where her desire was the only force of nature he had to worship. She should have probably gotten him to sit to let him relax fully but it thrilled her to see him like that – towering over her as she was on her knees pleasuring him, and yet, completely in her mercy. He was hers and her muscles tensed as if she was a predator waiting to strike and drag him to her lair to feast on him. And he held on to her and moaned in satisfaction even when she was like that – hungry and untamed. She didn't have to be pure and innocent, and proper. She could be the fiery beast she was in her essence and he would only pull her closer and beg for her touch, looking entranced by her flames.

"Marion, please," Oritel whimpered, his hand sliding off her shoulder and pulling the strap of her nightgown with it as his control was slipping through his fingers. His hips were bucking slightly and he would come in her mouth if she didn't stop.

The thought was tempting but she wanted him inside her so she granted his plea, placing one last kiss on the head of his penis before pulling away. She still dragged a hand up his leg, touching as much skin as she could as she got up, giving him only so much of a chance to gather himself.

He pulled her into a kiss, not trying to lead, his lips just barely brushing hers as he held on to her, breathing her in. As if he was trying to fill himself up with the amounts of passion pouring out of her and she kept still, allowing him to soak up as much as he wanted.

His hand found the strap of her nightgown that was still in place and slid it off her shoulder as well. He made sure to hold on to the garment, though, so that it wouldn't just fall off her body and would give him the opportunity to feel her up as he dragged the fabric down slowly.

She felt his palms brushing against the sides of her breasts and then over her abdomen as he was pulling the nightgown off of her. She'd considered not putting it on at all since it would just get in the way but the thought of him undressing her had been too good. She'd forgotten what it felt like to have somebody putting clothes on you–or taking them off–since she'd gotten rid of the maids long ago and just used her magic for tasks she couldn't accomplish on her own. It made for much less of a fuss and was more effective while also deviating from what was the proper way things had to be done and allowing her to be alone for a little longer, not wearing the mask that was the first thing she needed to put on when there were other people around. She'd missed Oritel's touch, though, as he was the one that made the mask crumble and the memories of it turn into ashes.

The nightgown dropped at her feet, dragging the thoughts out of her mind with it as well, when he let go of it, his hands on her waist and his eyes taking in the inches of exposed skin as she stood in front of him naked and natural. And he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world even when her breathing was loud like a storm and her movements were fervent like a wildfire swallowing a forest. He could make her weep with all the love his gaze wrapped her in, knowing that that was the one thing she would never use her claws to tear apart.

He pulled her closer again, pressing against her fully and making her gasp at the tenderness of his skin on hers, tenderness she'd thought she'd never feel as she'd had to cover herself in dragon scales to withstand the attacks coming their way. And he pulled her into a kiss, unafraid that she could breathe out fire because she was so full of love for him that it was spilling out of her in the air as she exhaled into his lungs but those were flames that wouldn't burn him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed, walking him towards the bed. She didn't need to look to get him where he would melt into her and repeat her name consumed by pleasure that would stain the sound and make it sacred to both of them and offensive to the rest of the world that demanded all of her life from her.

She broke the kiss and pushed him on the bed, watching him let himself fall back with complete trust in her actions. She crawled on top of him, the golden chains her heart had been born into melting under the awe in his gaze as she conquered him, not like a queen, but like a force of nature nothing could stand up to. She could be graceful or clumsy, rough or tender, pleading or having no mercy, and he would still love her. Because she was the queen of his heart and that was a crown that gave her freedom instead of forcing her to pretend.

Marion found his erection and guided it inside her, and it slid in so easily as she was all ready for him. He could take all of her and she wanted to give it when she knew it would be accepted and cherished.

Oritel sat up so that he could kiss at her skin and touch all of her. His hands slid over her thighs to caress them and not to intervene with the pace she'd set and he leaned in to let his lips pay attention to her breasts. The kisses and licks were occasionally interrupted by a moan or a gasp to accompany her own, and his hands moved to touch the skin his mouth couldn't reach. He never touched her clit, though, letting her control both his and her pleasure and that only made her want him more, the desire gripping at her muscles and making them tense.

Oritel's hands made their way up her back and into her hair, gently closing into fists in it as his ragged breaths remained the only thing caressing her skin while his penis throbbed inside her and he came, the sounds spilling from his lips like a tidal wave crashing into her. It only fed her flames as his pleasure coated her being, luring the desire inside her out.

She gave him a minute to recover as she slowed down and kissed his shoulder, nipping slightly at the skin once or twice. She slid a hand down his arm when his own lips started moving over the skin of her throat and pulled it out of her hair, guiding it between her legs, admitting her need loudly.

He got the message and obeyed quickly, leaning backwards a little, his eyes on her and watching closely to help her along in her search of pleasure, not to judge her. His fingers moved over her clit, driving her crazy as she bounced on top of him and he drank in the sight of the pleasure building inside her and just waiting to come out and take her down as he pushed her over the edge. And the anticipation she could feel in him coupled with the encouraging and seductive touch of his hand over her back and settling on her hip made her thighs quiver.

"Oritel," she cried out as the ecstasy reached its peak and started spilling out of her, making her shake uncontrollably, Oritel's arm wrapping around her waist as he fed the pleasure running wild through her. And when she fell on top of his chest, he swallowed her in his embrace, shielding her and her inner flames from the reality of the outside world that threatened to rain in on them.


End file.
